


Bullying

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally written for fffc - challenge 15.11. - acerbic</p><p>also posted at my LJ</p></blockquote>





	Bullying

"Well, I guess that's it!"  
Rosa Harper, the school's nurse, put the first-aid box aside.  
"But you should still lie down for a moment. Just to make sure that it's not a mild concussion."

Casey pulled his face. He had to admit, this time it had been worse than usual, so he finally ended in the hospital ward. But he hated it when people looked at him with pity like Nurse Harper did now.

"I'm fine," he murmured and jumped onto his feet. Only a second later he grabbed for her arm, the world was spinning around like a carousel.

"Hey, slow down," she said, pushing him back onto the small bed. Then she turned to the cabinet, took out a small packet and gave the content into a glass of water.  
"It's about time that someone steps in, this is more than the usual quarreling at school. Otherwise it will end bad."

Casey stared at her.  
"But no one will," he said bitterly.  
"I'm just the geek at school. They are _**The Team**_ , no one would get into their way. And even if, Coach Willis will never let it happen that his star players will get suspended."

"I guess some teachers see this different," said Nurse Harper and handed Casey the glass with the cloudy liquid.  
"Take this, sip by sip.

Mr. Furlong says you have a brilliant mind. You're a good photographer. And a really nice guy. Maybe too nice. Maybe it's time to stand up for yourself. Show them that you can be as strong as they are.”

Casey's face darkened even more.  
"That's ridiculous. Have you ever had a look at them?”

"For sure. I'm a great Football-Fan and in the stadium every Friday. Coach Willis does a good job, makes high-flying players out of them. Unfortunately he forgets to tell them that Football is not all.

Your strength lies in other areas, Casey, you just need to find out how to use it. My brother is a social worker, he often works with children who are abused at home ... "

Casey slammed the half-full glass back onto the small table, spilled the liquid over some papers which were lying there, but what did he care about that? His eyes sparkled annoyed.

"I'm not an abused child. My parents would never touch me."

Nurse Harper smiled.  
"Oh, I know," she assured him.  
"But it's not that different from what's happening here at school. I think a talk with my brother could help you.“

“I don't need a shrink.”

“Don't see him like one, see him as a friend.”  
She handed him a small note with a telephone number.  
“Call him if you want. Can't hurt, don't you think so?”

Casey could feel his head still hammering, the wound at his temple was burning and he thought about all the bygone bullying and about all the bullying which was still lying ahead of him. Did he really want to move on like that?

Still reluctantly he finally nodded and grabbed for the paper.  
“Maybe,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fffc - challenge 15.11. - acerbic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
